The invention relates to a method of placing a component at a desired position on a substrate by means of a placement device. The invention also relates to a device suitable for performing such a method.
In such a method and device, known from international patent application WO 97/02708, a component is taken up from a component supply device, while using a placement device. A substrate is brought to a predetermined position by means of a substrate holder. Together with the component, the placement device is displaced to the intermediate position above the desired position on the substrate. Subsequently, an alignment device provided with at least a camera, an optical system and illumination devices is positioned between the placement device and the substrate. The position of the component as well as the position of the location on the substrate on which the component must be placed is determined by means of the alignment device and the processor connected thereto. Subsequently, it is determined by means of the processor whether the component is exactly situated above the desired position on the substrate or whether there are deviations between the intermediate position and the desired position.
Subsequently, the alignment device is removed from the area between the placement device and the substrate, whereafter the placement device is displaced with reference to given deviations between the intermediate position and the desired position, such that the component is positioned at the desired position of the substrate.
Although accurate placement of the component on the substrate is guaranteed by means of such a method and device, it is a relatively time-consuming matter to provide the alignment device between the placement device and the substrate and remove it again. Moreover, the placement device should be situated at a relatively large distance above the substrate so as to provide sufficient space for positioning the alignment device between the placement device and the substrate. This relatively large distance may lead to errors during placement. Moreover, it takes a relatively long time to bridge this distance.
It is an object of the invention to provide a method with which the component can be positioned at a desired position on the substrate in a relatively accurate and rapid manner.